Suspicious, Shady and Still Angry
"Suspicious, Shady and Still Angry" is the third episode of Survivor: Falkland Islands - One World. Story Previously on... Survivor Numbers divided up the remaining eighteen contestants into tribes, but his alliance wasn’t happy with how he did it. On Lorenzo, the alliance agreed that Orger would be voted out if they lost. Meanwhile, Tony’s inactivity got on the nerves of the Egmont tribe. When Egmont lost immunity and went to tribal council, Tony didn’t even vote as he was unanimously voted out of the tribe. Seventeen are left, who will be voted out tonight? Day 7 With Tony voted out, the majority alliance is satisfied that they now hold a majority of people on the Egmont tribe, and a majority of the entire group of people left. Still concerned that Lorenzo might have an alliance and are getting too powerful, Nico decides to go searching for a hidden immunity idol. After a few hours of talking to people about where it might be, he’s able to find it. Day 8 At the next reward challenge, the tribe is shocked to find out that they will be given an option. They can choose to be selfish and get a clue to a hidden immunity idol, or they can choose to be selfless and have their score counted towards their tribe’s score in a reward challenge for an advantage in the next immunity challenge. Nico doesn’t need to worry about the decision, because he’s already found a hidden immunity idol, so the clue would be completely useless to him, and by choosing selfless he can improve his standing with his tribe. In the challenge, various people choose selfish or selfless. On Lorenzo, Brian sits out while Dohrito, Numbers and Orger all choose to be selfish. On Egmont, Dexter and Steve both choose to be selfish. On Soledad, Louise sits out and Noah chooses to be selfish, but Adam doesn’t even score for the challenge. Lorenzo comes first and wins reward, with Soledad finishing second and Egmont finishing in last place. The tribes get back to their camp, and Sheff and Bear are both annoyed that people on their tribe chose to be selfish. They’re pretty sure it’s Dexter and Steve who sat out because they know that the two are tight and not very trustworthy. Dexter is also annoyed, but he’s annoyed at the rest of the tribe for not doing well enough to win the reward in spite of him choosing to be selfish. He’s scared that they will lose immunity and have to go to tribal council again and again. Bear decides to bring the tribe together to talk and he openly gets very angry at the people who chose to be selfish, which Dexter doesn’t like. Cat finds himself in the middle of the two pairs now. Numbers goes out searching almost straight after the challenge, and it doesn’t take long for him to find it. Dexter and Steve decide they’re going to take advantage of the clue they now have and they drag Cat along to search for the hidden immunity idol. Cat finds it, but he doesn’t tell the other two that he’s got it and goes along with them while they’re still searching. Dexter starts to think it’s already been found by someone and he gives up and returns to camp. Nico trusts Cat and tells him about his idol, and he expects that Cat has the Egmont idol and will tell him, but he’s disappointed when Cat won’t tell him about it. Day 9 In the morning, Dexter confronts Cat about the idol, and Cat decides to tell him that he’s got it. At the immunity challenge, Lorenzo easily dominate with their advantage and win immunity. It’s a much closer contest between Soledad and Egmont, but Soledad’s advantage helps them get across the line. Egmont disappointingly have to go to tribal council again. Dexter is confident that he’ll survive tribal council, so he decides to take a nap. Bear and Sheff know that they’re in the minority, but they think that Cat is annoyed enough with Steve and Dexter now that he’ll flip on them. Cat isn’t sure which way he’s going to go yet, so he tells Bear that he’s with them and lies about the idol. Dexter wakes up shortly before tribal council and realizes no one’s told him who to vote for yet. Dexter talks to Steve and Cat and tells them that they should vote for Bear, but he’s not convinced that everyone will stay loyal to him. At tribal council, Cat is still in the middle. Bear and Sheff are voting for Steve, while Dexter and Steve are voting for Bear. In the end, Cat decides that Bear is too volatile and keeping him in could make the situation at camp worse, so he sides with his alliance and Bear becomes the third person voted out. On his way out, he stops and says to the rest of the tribe that Dexter has an idol and they need to watch out for him. Voting Confessionals Trivia *Dexter had the most confessionals at 5. **Stick, Brian, Steve, Dohrito, Abi, Adam, Orger, Noah, Keith and Louise all had 0 confessionals. Category:SRorgs: Falkland Islands episodes